AlphaMarl Photoline
" This kind of warfare calls for the strong silent type..........and Marl." quoted from Cold Scoutsniper My Past Life As a Comedic Clone The Beginning of Marl A-132, CT-4938, Marl as my brothers call me. My main purpose was to make sure the troopers were calm on the battlefield. Clown Batch, a one-purpose batch; some humor relief on the battlefront. Sadly I was the only out of three men to come out of clown batch because... well... humor doesn’t go well with fighting programming. it was a basic virus to the fighting program causing a mental breakdown causing deaths of five other men. They also had to delete some data to fit in the humor info (jokes, a way to be funny even in the most serious moments, etc.) the only thing that fit the need enough was to keep out the action and reaction to the words “Execute Order 66”, but since the Cloners... and I thought that would never happen they thought it wasn’t important. So here I am thinking of my probably short life on Geonosis. My Life as a Comedic Republic Commando Marl 6.png Marl 5.png Marl 4.png Marl 3.png Marl 2.png Marl.png Marl 13.png Marl 12.png Marl 11.png Marl 10.png Marl 7.png marl 9.png Marl 8.png Geonosis Part One; The Baptism of MARL In the gunship ‘bout to land on Geonosis any second now just to get shot or worse- at least I’ll be a sergeant of an elite commando squad when I die, Boo Yah. “Landing in three minutes, sir.” The pilot announced. Oh man, here it comes, couldn’t they plant courage in me… “Landing in two minutes sir,” I look at a hologram of the map. There we are… holy cow and… and I gulp in some air surprised… there they are and by ‘they’ I mean a huge ever growing droid army. Can’t let the guys see me like this they’ll never get over it. “Landing in one minute sir,” I take off my helmet and get a bit too eat out of my commando pack. I eat it down and 5 seconds later I throw it up. “Landing in 30 seconds sir,” the pilot announced courageously. For a brother, I wish I could kill him. what does he think this is? New Year's Eve? I'm so cool and professional because i can count down and I'm a pilot! "Landing in 10 seconds sir" i look out a small crack. Hey, there’s another gunship next.... never mind it just blew up. Thanks for the courage guys, that's the last thing i want to see... a mirror image of what could happen to me. there was a big bump. "Wake up sir, time to get out." he snickered, the pilots they make these days. thanks for nothing. three men wait for me outside. Ahh... finally some guys i can relate to... the one... the only... Yankee Squad, the guys who do the dirty work... as in we have to take out whatever Delta Squad missed. for example the Geonosian that was squirming on the floor, spaz. I shoot him and hear his disgusting death cry. the pilot takes off and about five seconds later he gets shot down. Serves that jerk right. Another five seconds later debris comes at us. "AHHHH" screamed our tech man called Tinker, I smirked a little after remembering I called him "Tinkle". I then realized he could be dead, and I realized he was. He got hit by the mainframe of the gunship. "Bloody Mary, Tinker got hit by debris!" said our medic Doc who goes by him and looks at him. "No pulse sir." I didn't know what to do. I think i went mad. i mean like crazy mad, like lunatic level, but i didn't realize it. Heck, the only reason i'm funny is because of the fragility of my mind, I wouldn't be able to live with myself remembering the horrors of that day. Geonosis Part Two; Marl on the Lam What I realized that next moment was that we were in a valley. flaming debris and now to sweep the base minus one man i hope we didn't make too much noise. Me Doc, and Boomer our heavy weapons specialist enter the droid base. Pew, there goes one Geonosian, pew, two, pew, nothing? Oh no.... "IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAP!" I screamed, there was nothing but a half-mile hallway filled with nothing no way to escape well because the blast doors closed. It was Me Doc and Boomer vs. 20 super battle droids.I shoot one and it does nothing, Then Doc gets hit in the head so that was an automatic kill. so it was me and Boomer, Boomer took a grenade and blew a hole in the blast door; weak door i could've done that! Boomer then said "Sir It's either you or me and it's not going to be me." he shows me his wound on his leg. "I think they'll need you more than me, plus I got a rotary gun I'll take most of 'em out sir." I say seriously (I mean as serious as I get) "It was an honor working with you solider." I run out only to hear his scream only to be etched in my head and to haunt my dreams. It looks like I’m stuck on this Rock i think as I watch the republic fleet hyper jump away. Marl Hits Big Time It's been... I don’t know how long, when I see a republic fleet... A true Christmas miracle... I think. I use a flare gun to warn the fleet and hopefully not the Geonosians. Then about 2 hours later a gunship comes down. I hope it doesn't have such an annoying pilot as my last one. Two of my brothers leave the gunship. I act cautiously and lower my weapon even though it had no ammo. The first clone trooper, obviously a squad leader, asked "Clone or droid" i take off my helmet "Clone sirs, CT-4938 or My Alpha name 1-32. Or please just Marl." the Squad Leader said "Ok Marl, I'm SquadLeader Racer and this here is Cold he is also an alpha" The second man, EliteMarine Coldline (or now Alpha130 ColdLine says "I am A-130, heh, close to your alpha name," we enter the gunship where I go to Admiral Ghost's Cruiser. I then meet with the Jedi and they decide that my survival skills are so good i have two choices: A. i could join with three other commandos to make omega squad or B. I Could join Squad Leader Racer's squad, an elite squadron called The Republic Marine Havoc squad of the 501st. I chose B. they did save me after all. Looks like I hit big time. (Although by choosing B I do leave an opening for Darman and the Omega Squad become quite successful) My Life as a Comedic Clone Trooper And no, I'm not an average trooper, I'm part of the 501st, the most elite troops out there! So don't think it's a demotion. Corascant Part 1; Marl Goes to the Biggest Apple AKA Corascant. "Marl and the rest of the Marine Havoc Squad travel to Corascant to help stop the invading forces. Only to find out that the invading forces are no other than the cruel General Grievous. Soon our heroes enter the Corascant atmosphere only to find out it's a full-mass attack..." "Woah..." I say in disbelief as i see cruisers shoot powerful lasers at each other. All the other guys were suprised too. Man, I thought Geonosis was bad. Hey look there's a cruiser next... never mind. Thanks for the courage guys. That's the last thing I want to see. a miror image of what could happen to me. Wow, i thought, Talking about Deja Vu. I ran up to Luke "Our Gunship is ready!" I alerted Luke. Ugh that sounded kinda lame... now time to say something cool. "I got my rottary cannon for blasting those clankers for daring to attack Courasant!" then Spike said, "Yeah Marl. They will be sorry". Hey look there's another gunship... never mind it blew up. Deja Vu. "This is going to be a rough flight." i said. Then... dang it! we lost contact with Key, Cold, and Lily! Man... Our gunship landed in the hot zone and we started firing away. Oh My Gosh... Is that Aayla Secura and... Commander Bly!?!? When this is done i want their autograph, the guys back home would never believe me. I get shot in the shoulder from behind "Flipping Rancors!!!" i yell. I suck it in and tell Luke, Aayla and Bly "Another blasted battalion coming up from behind us." Me and Bly go near a crashed Bomber while Luke ad Aayla go near a building. BOOOM! A bomb hit the buildin and it started to collapse. Me and Bly look at each other like in a "Uh oh" way. "Luke! The building!" I yelled. "General!" Bly yelled. They dive right in time,it was a clode one too. then we got surrounded by the droids.we went to Vas area and i suggested an airstrike, but noooo, no one listens to Marl... So here we go! Corascant; Frontlines We were completely out numbered. Me, Bly, Vasco and Spike were out numbered. I kept them back with my rottary cannon, I could kiss it, but I won't because it's cold out and it'll stick to my lips. Then the gunship came to picked us up, i saw the commander droid and shot him first though... let's see how good they are without a commander i thought. and we went on the gunship with... oh my gosh... Commander Cody! for a nobody, I sure am a somebody. while in the gunship we were, with Commander Cody, talking with Sergeant GreenWizard. the message was fizzy but he told us that he, Shaak Ti, and three other jedi and two clones were with them guarding the chancellor. Then those blasted droids jammed us. We were discuassing if we should help the chancellor. I hate the Chancellor and I also hate the clones that scream "For the Chancellor!" and all the guys who do that get shot anyway. I'd do anything to kill that rich stubborn jerk, so i think of a quote that makes it a homerun to win the arguement. "The need of the many, outweigh the need of the few." boom, fatality! and well we went to save the senators. Marl; Saving Politicians since the Battle of Courascant I spotted a senator shuttle that crashed, i yelled "Commander Cody, sir, there's a senator shuttle that crahed, sir, over there sir." Well i sounded like an idiot but he replied, "Ok Marl, Pilot land in sector 27625." the pilot landed in front of the crash site so we could have less trouble bringing them in. well i met Senator Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, I didn't like them because they wanted to get rid of Clone trooper production (this note was written later on: Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were actually pretty cool Now their's not as many of our brothers to kill now that Execute Order 66 Happened.) anyway I was speaking with the clone trooper who was help carrying Mon Mothma. I asked him, "Why are we even alive. what happens after the war?" he replies seriously, "Well we are alive for the Chancellor, as for after the war i heard the the Chancellor is planning to takeover..." then he got shot in the back of the neck, I told you the words "For the Chancellor" are a curse. I wonder what he was going to say the chancellor was going to takeover. I shrug and turn around just to see Boil was loading up Mon Mothma who got shot in the foot but then boil got shot. i saw the sniper who shot him. Everyone around me is getting Shot! while everyone was distracted by boil getting shot i grab the spare jetpack and silently go to the fancy balcony where the commando snipers were shooting us from. I get out a pistol and shoot one in the face, down. one tried to shoot me with the sniper rifle but it had no more ammo and the droid threw it at me. i turn myself side ways and dodge the weapon. i charge at the droid and fire the pistol at the same time and pushed him off the balcony, down. i go back to the gunship and vas whispered to me "You were pretty silent for once," I replied sarcastically "yep, i can't deny that". "A Bridge Too Far." A Marl Adaption to a Classic. Well now that we dropped off the senators it's time I got back to the action, departure in a few seconds and I'll be getting off first, thanks guys, might as well be "Marl; the human shield" but with my chain gun anything's possible (later note; told you guys second battle of Naboo in Luke's story; read it if you don't get it). I jump out and start blazing, i don't like sniper rifles cause it needs to much concentration, and chainguns are more fun, period. i yell with a sense of joy "Say hello to my little friend!" ahh just watching the battle droids cower in fear makes my day. "Haha clankers!" They say summer vacation is going to the elegegant Naboo or going to Corascant amusement parks, or even seeing a podrace on Tatooine, well since i never had a vacation mine is shutting the vocabulizers of battle droids with my chain gun. Nothing like shooting droids, I see luke glance over at me haviong a good time, I sigh, it's good to be Marl. "Ooooooh Yaaaaaaaaah!" i yell blasting them droids. then all the sudden there was no more I was kinda upset. then a bunch of hyena bombers came o0ut of nowhere and bombed the fudge out of the bridge. I stood up and i see a great crack. "Marl.......?" luke said with concern. i shrug and there was a huge snap. i try clawing up the bridge like a cartoon character. then i grab the side of the bridge. and squeeze it. next or above me was sarah and aayla. after watching Tyro fall. i try to lighten their spirits. I say "We should 'Hang out' more often." they look at me seriously. "oookay then..." i say too myself . Meeting the General After the Bridge incident Me and cold heard a scream while we were on patrol in the subway. a skeleton like figure came out from the blue. It W\was the General himself. missing a shoulder. and with the chancellor. "Luke got your limb?" i ask as Me and cold laugh. Then he gave us a "I'm gonna kill you look". me and cold look at each other and start shooting at him. He's more slippery than a devil! but i did hit him a couple of times i distracted him so cold can get a perfect sniper shot. he kicked me in the stomach and threw me into cold. Combo hit 2X. then he picks me and cold up by the neck. i could almost reach my pistol. than i say "Uglydroidsayswhat?" he looked confused. "What?" he asks angrily. i shoot him with my pistol i was able to reach. me and cold run out of the subway as grievous is still confuse how he got pwned by two clones. Cold throws in a couple grenades but grievous runs out before they blow and pushes us aside. he says "I'll get you Clones." and keeps running. by the time we went to aim he was long gone. Me and cold fist bump in victory. Cold got a transmission that we were to get on a cruiser and fight in space. If you didn't know i have a modified, yes i added stuff so it went with my fighting style, ARC-170 starship. I'm the like the Red Baron of space battles! Rottary Cannons... in Space! Well me and Cold rushed back to the hangar looking for my ship, cold said he wasn't going in space and prefered the ground. well we found my ship, it is a beautifully customized Modified ARC-170 Starfighter. I was able to customize it after i destroyed a whole cruiser by myself. Also i got my close friend Sergeant GreenWizard to talk to the person incharge of Spaceship Management in my squad, and i had permission to customize it. Anyway my Droid, R2-M7, was my droid with a nervous personality. it did not mix with my psychotic personality. Anyway when we got in we get out of the cruiser. "You guys don't stand a chance. I brought my Baby." I said smiling. I made most of the kills I was every where. over there and over here."Ahh, stupid droids" I sigh to my self relaxed. R2-M7 was screeching at me for my rudeness, I would shut him off but if I get shot... who am i kidding, i won't get shot! I shut him off and when i turned to my right after I finished shuting him off, there was Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi! wow i think to myself this is big i guess. "Ya! beat that!" i said yelling. Then we needed to protect our cruiser. it was unbelieveable and then the cruiser erupted into flames. Katie and sarah was on our cruiser... I touch my face where katie slapped me the first time I met. I couldn't believe it. Racers wife and sister-in-law are dead. Then we got a message from a near by admiral to land on a seperatist ship. I'd love to smack him right in the face. being heartless like that. hmph, people these days. well once we got on there was no droids and Vas put in the codes. we were surrounded. "I could take them." I could've too but I was told to stand down, but i replied. "I can decimate an entire droid army in my sleep, sir!" I answered. racer said he had a plan and well i said "You better know what you are doing." a few minutes later... we were in a jail cell... "Great plan" I say sarcastically. A Stinkin' Trando walked in, and took Luke. Then he walked out. Dang it... then racer really got me mad. "Well i think my plan has failed." I glared at him. Then Came in the calvary! and with Cold was Omega Squad! He asked after saving us "Where's Luke?" I replied casually, "being tortured." while the rest of the squad went with cold i went to get my chain gun. i ain't leaving without it. Finnally finding the armory, while evading droids and security cameras and defenses, I look around, and I saw my chain gun and next to it a golden DC-15 rifle. I took them both. Heck, that's one pimped out gun! i go to my ARC-170 and wait for the others, we get out just in time to watch the cruiser blow up. Luke and Marl's Safari Adventure... on Kashyyyk Shortly after the Battle of Coruscant Me and Luke were deployed on kashyyyk for some god forsaken reason, probably cause I kick butt and Luke does everything else. Three shuttles were flying next to us. i look out a small window. Hey, there’s another shuttle next.... you know what not gonna say it cause that ship will blow up like the ones on Coruscant and Geonosis. We landed and multiple troops came out of the shuttles, I did not know that many of clones can come out of 3 shuttles. holy cow there must be a hundred (note: Exaggeration) I followed Luke to one of the tents and we saw a Jedi master and a big huge carpet alien aka a Wookie. The Jedi master pulled her hood down.... It's a her???? The Jedi was beautiful. she was short with brown hair which had streaks of red and blond. just looking at her "made my spine shiver" (Note: She died during the Jedi Purge by getting shot in the spine saving some Padawans. and yes I do dark humor too.) oh boy, a little of my marl mind tricks and she'll be falling for me."Luke." She said. "It's been a long time, General." Luke replied. ok Luke getting some of general babe over there. I looked behind The Jedi, I think her name was Etain. "Who's your furry friend?" I asked. The Fur-Ball growled at me.... ME! of all people I could easily take him down like I took down tat baby Rancor I'd whup him he was not on my level at all. "This is Enacca. She is helping us out here, giving us intel about the lay of the land." Etain replied. If she didn't reply I would have made Enacca my carpet in the Barracks. While I was analyzing Enaccai for weak spots I saw the coolest thing ever in the history of the galaxy... his bowcaster. "That looks interesting." I said reaching for the bowcaster. The wookie growled and pulled it away from my grasp like a 5-year old, what happened to sharing is caring? Luke grinned and said "Don't worry, we will see what we can do to get you one." "Sounds good" I said to luke fantasizing the awesomeness in my head. While me and Luke were talking about the bowcaster I noticed Etain looking at me like she has seen me before, did I accidently killed someone she knew? That happens more than you'd think, I've got the most friendly fire kills on this side of the galaxy... and that's why I'm always picked last for missions. Etain then gestured to follow her. We followed her over to a small tent like structure and we went inside. She showed us a holoprojection of Kachirho. and told us the grand plan. When I thought things couldn't get better they did the group that I was originally inspired by was here! Delta squad themselves. Sev who must've over heard our conversation said "You should see those furballs in action." He insisted. Etain smiled. "Those cantina sayings are true." Etain explained. "These reinforments should be able to last you until Yoda arrives." luke said examining the holoprojection. Etain nodded. "We could use the new tanks. That will really help us out here." while luke and etain talked about where the tanks should go I looked out of the tent and saw these nice looking tanks go by... top 3 things are right here... stuff with big guns, a gorgeous woman and a bunch of tough mofos. Luke hoined me and I knew he knew what I was thinking. "I can just see myself on there." I said. Etain laughed only a bit.... good, girl's like a man with a sense of humor. (this Story is Unfinished Until Luke Finishes his) Friends, Enemies, and Family Friends and Enemies Katie Odoon- Girl friend FieldMarine Cold- Best Friend EliteScout MarineKey and Luke Docker- Second Best friends Jaller and Turbo- Third Best friends Vasco Gomes and Gladiator2 and Racer- fourth Best friends Other Close Friends- Sarah Amadale, Jessica Jackson, Mercy Hadarak, Mentor SnipesumMentor Snipesum (A-1), Saul Simmershift, Blaze Spiritsword, Brianna Fema, Commander Spike, Derek Veterin, Keneu Deltaweld, Kyle Crossblade, monet magnaneedler, Raxxum Gelvan, Samantha Fear, Wex Laserseer, Spikey Doolosh, Tuscanny Solace, and Wuher MosEisley Enemies- Right now technically no one A Marl Love Story (Loosely based on a true story in CWA) It started about three months ago. Marl had fallen for the beautiful Jessica Jackson. for weeks he was nervous to talk to her about how he truly felt. Then one day at her tower, he got on his knee and asked "Jessica Jackson, will you go out with me?" and she unfortuantely, said she already had a boy friend, Marl who was depressed after hearing the news, refused to leave his house for a week. then he finally went out, his first mission was to protect Jess from a bandit, after smoothly taking out the bandit she asked Marl out! Well he could've said no, but he's not an idiot! so he said yes and there started a beautiful romance, then after they got married, came a big rock in the road, the time marl had to go on a tour for a month. Marl promised he'd talk to her as much as possible, but Marl didn't talk to her for days at a time, by the time he came back for good, Marl found out that Jess dumped Marl while he was gone and was going out with an old friend of his, Commander Vent. Marl was more depressed than ever. He only wanted a family and a loving wife, and well he thought, I'll never be the same. Then after Kala Racer was dumped by Racer, Marl found some suprising news from his friend Cold, She had a crush on him. Kala, who was also Jessica's mom, was very kind, beautiful and a great girl to know. Marl thought for a few days while cold repeatedly pressured him to ask her out. he thought how will this affect my friends, like Racer, Jaller Racer, Jess, Sarah Amadale My other friends that know Kala!?!? I thought it over and said, "who cares, they don't support my decision they don't have too be my friend." and i asked Kala out, It was pretty rocky at first but, in the end it'll probably end well. Luke Docker, a close friend of his, was very happy for him. He hoped it would last. it did end well and then it didn't but Marl hopes too hook up with Kayla before the game ends. #RIPCWA The Marl Family General Winner- Biological Son (Don't really know where he came from o.o) John Doolosh- Ex-Nephew (He calls me Uncle Bob Marley but i'm not a Reggae person) Samantha Fear- Ex-Step-Daughter, God-Child (Practically my daughter, she hangs out with me alot) Jessica Jackson- Ex-Wife / Ex-Step-Daughter? (kinda awkward...) Jaller Racer- Ex-Brother-in-Law / Step-Son? (He's also one of my Best Friends) FieldCommander Racer- Ex-Father-in-law (He's my Boss, and Jess father) Kala Racer- Ex-Mother-in-Law/ Ex-Wife/ Girlfriend (My Boss' Ex-Wife and currently Marl's girl friend) Luke Docker- Ex-Brother-in-law Sarah Docker- Ex-Sister-in-law Quotes "Meet my little-big friend." "You scruffy little Nerf herder! Whatever that is..." "No need to fear Marl is here!" "Can i shoot some one now?" I'm Back..." "We're screwed." "Hey buddy i might not know you very well but I'm gonna kill you anyway." "FOR THE... ummm... what was i supposed to say again?" "Why you little..." "Oh heck no," -British accent- " 'Ello Gov'nor." "Lock 'n load" "Who duh heck do you think you are?" "Fail!" "Welcome my friend, to your doom." "Blasting clankers! Got to call you back!" "You can call me... the doctor of love..." "Woo!" "Hey hey hey it's me Marl, ready to suck lazer!" "I love gold. And silver. And copper. And bronze." Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Task Force Frost Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Member Category:Scientist Category:Republic Category:General Category:501st Legion Category:Commando Category:Warrior Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Luke and Sarah.PNG Category:Galactic Republic